


Into the lady spider's den

by Freckly_Becky



Series: Monstergirls [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood Drinking, Driders, F/M, Femdom, High Fantasy, Hypnotism, Monstergirls, Multi, Pheromones, Predator/Prey, Pregnancy, Rape Fantasy, Restraints, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, primal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckly_Becky/pseuds/Freckly_Becky
Summary: A young unaware adventurer is gathering for some rare ores and finds himself trapped into a deep cave, stalked by a big voluptous drider that wants more than his blood.
Series: Monstergirls [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114139
Kudos: 11





	Into the lady spider's den

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Andrew: My sweet little prey](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Andrew%3A+My+sweet+little+prey).



Andrew was a young male adventurer who was always looking for some rare ingredients to fulfill his personal projects.  
His looks were average, with blond hair, always a sweaty frown because of his physical activity, and maybe a little bit shorter than the rest of the men he knew. But no one could match how reckless or unaware he was when looking for new crafting materials.  
  
He knew exactly where to go; Deep into a wet abandoned cave, some strange ores were waiting for him, just laying there with no protection... Or that's what he believed.  
When he put his foot in the cave, he soon noticed how stuffy and heavy was the ambient in there, but nothing could stop Andrew for getting his treasure.  
Ignoring all the warning signals, he advanced into the cave, where it was getting darker and darker, just accompanied by the sounds of distant drops of water falling into the stones.  
All of a sudden, Andrew heard something that rushed his blood pressure. A woman, panting and begging, asking for help around the corner. He swiftly went to where the fuss was coming, and he had to look down ashamed when he saw a woman, totally nude and heavily pregnant, tied up with some thick webs near the wall. She was alive, weakly asking for help.  
Andrew looked down not wanting to disturb that woman's privacy looking at her body more than necessary. He shyly, confused, asked _"Are you okay?... What happens? Are you trapped?_ " and she started panicking again, not able to answer to those questions in a calm fashion.  
" _Please let me go, she's coming, she's going to kill you too, let me go, run away!_ ". She speaked so fast and sobbingly that Andrew had a hard time to understand the message and hesitated even more, untrusty about what was going on or if this was a trap. And it was, but not in the way he thought.  
  
The woman's stare turned blank, looking at something that was crawling on Andrew's back while he was hesitating, and all of a sudden she just shuted up, fearful.  
Andrew didn't hear it coming, and what he first felt was a big slim hand with thin long fingers carefully rested on his belly, as some tall presence stayed behind him. His first instinct was jump away, but at the first twitch of his body another big hand holded his neck tightly, totally restraining his movement. Andrew was so small compared to the size of this creature, and without any effort it stood up, holding him tight, looking at him from above.  
Andrew saw something similar to a human face. It was like a porcelain duchess, sharp and femenine, pale as marble, but with an extra set of eyes up on his forehead. Her eyes were yellow, but not like a sick person ones, but like an intense predator with a stabbing stare.  
  
Unable to see more of this creature and locked in that position, Andrew tried to slowly reach his knife on his waist, but this creature wasn't unaware of that. The hand on his belly caressed him softly, and carefully wandered to reach Andrew's hand. She grabbed it, but not in a violent stiff manner, just softly, not locking him out, just making him know that she was aware of his intentions.  
At that moment, with a very thin sizzling voice, she said " _Shhh... You don't want to do that..._ ". Hearing that made Andrew snap and closed his eyes panicking, not able to look more at that disfigured beautiful face, while his hand stopped his effort to reach the weapon.  
  
Andrew, afraid, rudely said with his eyes tightly closed " _Let me go monster, i will fight back_ " and the creature giggled sweetly. " _Aww why you say that?... Look at me, i'm not a monster..."_ she said, while the hand on his neck carefully went up, caressing his jawline and softly stroke his cheeks. The back of his head softly bumped on what felt like a woman's chest, with soft firm breasts acting as a pillow for him. Andrew's face relaxed a little bit, and his eyes opened, ready to talk to her.  
But something was off. Andrew looked up at her face and he saw how her eyes were flickering in a strange manner, and that flicker made him feel very weak and strange, but he was not totally aware of it.  
He saw the vibrant yellow eyes doing a weird epilepsia spectacle, not too strong to be a nuissance, but enough intense to let him looking at them in curiousity. " _Y-you're... so... beautiful..._ so..." whispered Andrew while his brain was being manipulated. The sizzling started to get into his head, all the soft "Shhh..." she was nurturing him with as much as the sweet caresses on his face made him relax more than what he was aware of.  
  
" _That's it... Let yourself go... Let me take care of it... Let it happen..._ "  
  
" _Shhh... It's okay... Good boy..._ "  
  
Andrew completely lost himself without noticing, staring at the flashy eyes with his body totally relaxed, his mind being caressed by the sweet whispers and words from the huntress. The woman took advantage of his mesmerized state and undid his belt, taking off all the dangerous tools he was carrying. She softly caressed his belly, his chest, as he moaned very relaxed, unable to notice what was going on as she raised his arms. She took a deep breath while doing it, enjoying all the pheromones of the sweaty body of that male as she kept caressing the arms and sides.  
Very slowly and carefully, she weaved a thick sticky net on his wrists, restraining him with his arms and legs opened. His ankles were resting on a puddle of sticky webs, legs fairly spread, as he was still panting sweetly, enjoying the caresses like a docile puppy on the hands of his master.  
  
When he was firmly locked in that position, she stopped looking at him in the eyes so intensely, and he sleepy looked around, unable to move an inch. She quickly grabbed him by the neck again, from behind, and whispered in his ear, with her warm wet breath caressing his ear " _Shh... let it happen..._ " and she bit his sweaty neck with her sharp teeth, making Andrew yell like a wounded animal, struggling and trying to move his arms and legs. Her fangs penetrated his skin and her tongue sweetly licked his neck as the blood pressure launched the warm blood into her mouth.  
She grabbed the man sternly, so he couldnt move his neck, and a thick warm drop of blood dripped over his chest as she suckled all she could. Andrew relaxed after a few seconds, knowing that he couldn't move or fight back, so he just moaned and panted helpless as she feed herself with his blood.  
  
After a few seconds she stopped, not wanting to kill him, just tasting the meal. She unclenched her jaw and started licking sweetly on his bloody wound, cleaning up the mess she made, while Andrew was panting in relief, relaxed, feeling the warm wet tongue relieving the pain on his sensitive neck.  
" _W-what do you want...? What do you want from me?..."_ muttered Andrew between soft moans while she was cleaning his neck with wet kisses. She then stopped, caressed his back from top to bottom and finally walked in front of him, so he could grasp what he was against.  
The tickly taps she made when walking was terrifying enough, like hearing a giant insect crawling over the wet stones, but when he finally saw her full appereance he felt something really weird in his gut.  
  
A giant spider. The eight slim legs of that monster were coordinately moving to make her walk, as a big round insect abdomen was behind, bouncing gently at every step. As disgusting it was waist down, the upper body was as similar as a real woman that he had very confused feelings between desire and disgust. Her belly was flat, pale white, but not a natural human color, more like ivory, untouched, pristine. Her hips widened in an unnatural way to form that weird aracnid abdomen, making her not have visible genitals, like some kind of disfigured mermaid. Her chest was thin, like all her upper frame, with round firm pale breasts, making a weird picture for how unnaturally round they were, with no features and no nipples, like if nature was trying to mimick something with not further use than lure. Her long white hair was resting on her shoulders, while a strange bone-like headdress holded it like some kind of mortecine tainted burgeois.  
All of that features were easily dismissed by the fact of how extremely tall she was. She was wide, her legs spread could fill a whole room and her height was similar as two adult males on top of each other. She could calibrate her height by flexing her thin legs, choosing if she wanted to stay at a human level or look from above.  
  
" _What do i want?"_ she asked to herself, now standing in front of his helpless tied body " _I want your proteins... You humans have a lot of nutrients that i find useful... your blood feels so nurturing and sweet, and you lured me with your pheromone stench"._ She approached the now shaky guy, softly burying her face on his armpit, taking a deep breath and then licking her way up to the elbow, smiling mischievously with her sharp teeth at him. " _You make me hungry with your scent...".  
  
_Andrew felt so weak and helpless, tied up there, unable to resist this powerful predator, so he tried to negociate. " _Let me go and i'll... i'll let you suck my blood a little bit more... that's what you want huh? just let me go and i'll do that"_ he said with his trembled voice, visibly disturbed.  
  
She smiled at him and slowly walked around, to get behind the pregnant woman who was watching the whole time, silent, knowing exactly how things work there. The creature did the same that did to him; Hand on her belly, caressing, and the other one holding the neck. The woman submissively raised her chin, letting her grab the neck, not fighting back.  
_"And what about her?... You will just abandon her here?..."_ The creature asked, with a mischievous smile as she started licking that helpless woman's neck while the pregnant just panted, closing her eyes. With a very shaky voice, the tied woman speaked " _D-dont trust her, she's lying, she always li-"_ and before she could even finish the sentence, the drider stabbed her fangs on the helpless neck and she started grunting and panting, not able to talk.  
  
Andrew could just look as the wet sounds of her lips against her neck made clear that she was feeding again, so he closed his eyes and sobbed, not able to stare anymore.  
The woman panting softly turned into confused moans, softer and softer, till she practically fell asleep while was being hold tight by the spider. The drider stopped bitting and just caressed her hair and face, whispering again a "Shhh..." as the woman dropped her face down helpless, in a deep sleep.  
  
  
" _Y-you... you just... killed her!?"_ yelled Andrew, freaking out, with his arms and legs shaking on the sticky webs. The creature approached to him again, in front, raising his chin up so there was eye contact " _Shh... she's okay... just asleep... i know exactly how much blood you need to survive... She's just resting like a good girl..." .  
_Andrew panted, warming her marble face with his breath as she smiled merciful, enjoying so much his dispair. _"If you're a good boy you can stay with me... forever... like her"_ she whispered softly, caressing his face. She approached more and licked his cheeks, wiping out and swallowing the salty tears as he just remained inmovile, feeling the warm wet tongue and soft breath caressing his face.  
  
When she moved away, looking at him at a few inches of his face, he noticed how her eyes were glaring again. He quickly tried to look away, mumbling, afraid, but she grabbed his chin sternly, forcing him to look at her yellow penetrating eyes again.  
_"Everything is good here... You're safe here... shhh...."_ he unclenched his jaw, and just for the brief glimpse he had at her eyes was already mesmerized.  
  
He drooled a little bit, unable to look away, as she kept whispering enthicing sweet things to him. _"Now... it's time for you to give me what i need... and you won't resist... you will be a good boy... a good boy..."_ she whispered, while all those words were penetrating and caressing Andrew's brain, making him nod, exhausted.  
One hand was caressing his face, and the other rested on his chest, softly going down, caressing his belly and went below. She easily undid his pants and exposed his most intimate body parts, while he was too focused on her eyes to even notice. Then, she wetted her hand with some thick liquid web and carefully started massaging the head of the flaccid cock. Andrew gasped, his body twitched at the touch but she quickly calmed him down as she kept massaging slowly.  
His uncut cock, like a cute flower, started rising, and the soft foreskin sweetly retreated revealing the pink sweaty head. Her wet fingers caressed her sensitive head, exposing it more, paying a lot of attention to the shaft and foreskin, making him moan and twitch, drooling more and more.  
  
She then joined with her other hand, wetting his hairy balls with more liquid, giving it a full soft massage to the whole genitalia, not even jerking, just caressing. His cock got extremely stiff and throbby, and when the first drop of precum appeared on the tip, she smiled satisfied.  
The drider bended her body so the aracnid butt where facing him, while looking into his eyes. _"There... look at me... just at me..."_ she whispered, while grabbing his stiff cock and pointing towards her rear cavity.  
_"You're... A goddess... So... precious..."_ mumbled Andrew, looking at her eyes directly, not aware of what was going on down there.  
She pressed his cock against her wet hole and it slipped easily, making Andrew gasp and close his eyes. He felt how his cock was inside a warm, tight place. Some wet warm squishy tentacle-like tongues were caressing his cock all over, suckling it inside more and more as he just panted helpless, unable to process all that pleasure.  
  
She quickly grabbed his chin and made him look at her face again _"It's okay... shh... dont look down... look at my beautiful face... dont fight back the feeling... Let the pleasure get you..."_ whispered into his soul again, while he relaxed his body again, panting and moaning, with his eyes looking directly at hers.  
The drider moved her abdomen sweetly, letting his stiff cock accomodate inside, not pushing to hard to not melt his poor weak brain with the pleasure, as the sweet insides of her caressed him in the most slippery way. A few moments later, his body started twitching uncontrollably, warning her that he couldn't hold it anymore. She just sweetly kept pumping on his cock and his moans and pants turned louder and more desperate. Suddenly, she felt how his cock started pulsating sweetly, as a fat thick rope of cum hit her insides. After that, another stronger shot of sticky male essence wetted her tight hole, and after that at least seven more shots of sticky fat cum dirted her sweet walls as the tentacles, more slowly now, kept stimulating his shooty cock.  
She carefully pumped very very slowly while he was orgasming intensely, groaning mesmerized, penetrating her to the deepest and letting his cock rest there while he shot. He loosed his grip and closed his eyes exhausted after that, and she approached, still with the cock inside, and hugged his head, letting it rest between her breasts. She stroked his hair as he panted warmly on her soft breasts, not sure of what just happened.  
_"You're such a good boy... Thank you for feeding me with all those proteins..."_ she whispered while caressing his hair and face. He felt how the hole stretched and suckled up, swallowing every drop of cum and pulling the cock away, clean and half-soft.  
He was absolutely confused about what happened, recovering from the hypnosis, panting on her chest like a helpless boy.  
She saw how distressed he was so, in an act of good faith, untied his arms. His hands softly fell and hugged her pale back, still panting confused. He recovered himself a little bit in that position and quickly leaned to his side to grab the knife from the belt on the ground. Andrew desperately tried to cut her side in self-defense and she precisely grabbed his hand with a lot of strenght. He pushed her back with the other hand and quickly cutted the webs on his feet. She looked at him like how a tigress looks at a bunny and quickly tackled him, inmovilizing his both arms and hugging him against her big body. He tried to kick her belly but was useless.  
  
" _L-let me go monster!"_ he yelled desperately. She looked at him into the eyes with a predatorial stare, dead serious, and approached to his ear to whisper " _you could've been a good boy"_ as she quickly stabbed her wet fangs on his neck, fiercely, with not a bit of softness this time. Andrew struggled and yelled, his whines echoed in the walls of the cave, as he started to feel weaker and weaker, while the suckling lips of the drider absorbed his vital energy. He dropped the knife, his arms relaxed and his body fell into a deep confusing sleep, while he was still mumbling and panting.  
When he got totally knocked out, she kept sucking violently, nurturing herself with every drop of liquid inside him. When she was done, she let the famished dry body on the ground, and then turned to look at the pregnant woman (who was starting to open her eyes), with her mouth still dripping the dead man's blood.  
  
  
The woman was about to freak out but she quickly grabbed her neck and made her look into their glazing eyes. " _Shh sh shh... Luckily you're a very good girl... You're safe here with me... Forever..._ "


End file.
